


santa baby

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, DILF Hatake Sakumo, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Saku-, So There's This Senior Citizen, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, he's alive here fight me, lol he's a baby daddy, prompt: disguised as santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Going to a costume party isn’t easy for Sakumo since he doesn't really like parties, and that he thinks costumes are silly and childish. However, it seems like Iruka has other plans to change his mind as buys him a costume the two of them will never, ever forget.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniorstxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/gifts).



> ahhhhhh summary sucks butt so i apologize fklsdkljfsdf  
> also ahhh, this hella fic is for my sinning buddy, Shadow! XD I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this uwu ilyyyy <3333
> 
> please excuse any wrong grammar or awkward sentences eeheh
> 
> enjoyyy~
> 
> to ease all of your minds: Iruka is 27, and Sakumo is around his 40s or near 50 :p No one knows, he's a mystery. lol

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_  
_I've been an awful good girl_  
_Santa baby_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

“Just come out,” Iruka huffs and rolls his eyes, feeling a little irritated as he stares at the closed bathroom door. 

“I’m already out, my son knows it.”

“Not that, old man!” the brunet pouts, his patience running thin. His lover has been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes now, and it's honestly annoying because Sakumo is only trying on a costume Iruka bought for him. It won't take him half an hour to wear it. 

In about a week, the office where Sakumo works will be holding a Christmas party and everyone is encouraged to wear costumes. Once Iruka heard of the said party, Sakumo immediately told him that he won't attend, but Iruka says otherwise.

It's an office party, and Iruka thinks that that old man needs some fun in his life. He's always cooped up at work, and the only time Sakumo gets to have fun is whenever Iruka's with him- be it on the bed or anywhere outside with Iruka deciding where they'll go. 

For once, Sakumo needs to have fun on his own. So, in order to make Sakumo go to the party, Iruka bought him a costume without the older man's knowledge because Iruka knows his lover won't be able to say no if there's already a costume waiting for him. 

Good plan. 

"Sakumo, please, just come out," Releasing a long, tired sigh, Iruka lets his body fall back on the bed, arms spread and feet still planted on the floor. 

The costume arrived around afternoon, and Iruka has been begging Sakumo to try it on, but the old man is as stubborn as him and only gave in to his request half an hour ago.

"Sakumo, babe! Baby! Daddy! Baby Daddy!" 

"Okay, okay. Stop.” The bathroom door finally clicks open, and Iruka quickly prompts himself up on his elbows, a grin etched on his face. And when Sakumo walks out, Iruka’s smile falters. 

“What?” Sakumo asks, cheeks tinted pink. 

Iruka lets out a whistle, brown eyes shamelessly running up and down Sakumo’s clothed form. 

"Oh wow, Santa. I think I've been naughty this year," 

Sakumo rolls his eyes and turns to look over at his left where a full-length mirror is located. The costume he’s wearing is a simple Santa outfit with the usual red top and bottom, paired with a cute Santa hat and black boots. Sakumo will most likely agree with it, however, what Iruka bought is a sexy Santa costume. Sleeveless, exposing his arms and chest. It’s too revealing in Sakumo’s opinion. 

Meanwhile, Iruka is on the bed, lower lip in between his teeth as his eyes take in those delicious guns Sakumo keeps hidden under his suit jacket. 

"Why did you pick this, Iruka? It's sleeveless and a bit appropriate for an office Christmas party…" Sakumo complains as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

Did Iruka forget to mention that a part of Sakumo's chest is exposed? Well, it is, and he's damn well enjoying the view of that toned chest. 

"What? Don't be silly. You look good" Iruka giggles, shamelessly staring at Sakumo's ass in those tight pants, “Like super sexy good.”

Sighing, Sakumo turns to face his lover with a disappointed look that doesn’t really do much to Iruka since he’s too busy ogling at those toned arms. n. 

"Iruka, seriously. I can't wear this." 

"Mmm…" The brunet only hums, biting his lips unconsciously. 

Don't worry, Iruka bought a normal one. He just wants to see Sakumo wear that sexy Santa outfit. 

"Iruka…" 

"Okay, okay, I get it. You can't wear that," Iruka sighs, pouting a little, "But at least let me enjoy seeing you wear that for a few more minutes." 

The grin on Iruka’s face is playful and Sakumo can’t fight off the smile slowly making its way to his face. He’s well aware that this costume is very inappropriate for someone who’s a manager, but Sakumo admits he does look good, and the suggestive looks his partner keeps giving him is enough for Sakumo to know what Iruka really wants. 

"Of course," Sakumo’s voice drops an octave lower as he slowly takes a step forward. The brunet gives him a grin in return, spreading his legs open- a silent invitation that Sakumo gladly accepts. 

Once he’s in front of the brunet, Sakumo bends forward and pins Iruka on the bed, towering over his lover who seems to be enjoying every moment. Smirking, Sakumo puts one hand on Iruka’s chest as his other roams lazily down Iruka’s bare thighs, loving every small jerks the brunet makes as he touches him softly. 

Iruka, on the other hand, praises himself for only wearing a shirt and boxer shorts. 

"Before anything else, let me ask you…" The way the older man's gray orbs stare down at Iruka makes all his insides weak. 

"Do you want to ride this sleigh?" 

Iruka blinks. 

Sakumo blinks back. 

And then-

"Pfft- oh my fucking-" Laughter booms through the room and Iruka tries his best to keep himself still as Sakumo starts to poke his side, whining at him to stop laughing. 

Sakumo is adorable on his own. 

Swatting away Sakumo's hands, the brunet releases out a sigh, his laughter dying down along with Sakumo's soft chuckles. And soon enough, Iruka has the older man in his embrace, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Is this really the final outfit you bought me?" Sakumo whispers against his skin, voice low and rough as he starts pepper kisses on spots his lips can reach. Iruka sighs in content, his hands immediately finding purchase on those long silver locks. 

"What if I said yes?" Iruka teases back, chuckling as Sakumo draws back to look at him. Even with a few age lines adorning Sakumo's face, he still looks so cute pouting like a child. 

“Iruka…”

The brunet cranes his neck up to plant a small kiss on Sakumo’s chin. 

"Don't pout, Santa. I'll let you jingle my bells with that outfit." 

A groan rips out from Sakumo's throat and Iruka laughs. This boyfriend of his is sometimes too much for Sakumo - in terms of playfulness and teasing, but of course, Sakumo has his own quirks that he’s sure will make the brunet shut up. 

Iruka’s laugh is suddenly cut short, choking a little as Sakumo grounds his hips against him. 

“Oh,” 

Sakumo snickers, grinding his hips once more, earning him a low moan from the brunet below. 

"Mmm… Santa, was that a candy cane?" Iruka giggles as he hooks his legs around Sakumo's waist, "Or are you just excited to see me? But I think it's your dick cause it's too thick to be a candy cane." 

"I don't know if I should be turned on or what." Sakumo grunts, staring down at Iruka who is adorning a goofy smile- their hips still moving against each other. 

"Why don’t you find out, Santa Sakumo?" And before Sakumo can process what Iruka means, the brunet grabs a handful of his hair and pushes his body sideward, flipping them over. Sakumo is now on his back, his costume a little askew. 

Iruka adjusts himself on top of his lover, wiggling his hips on Sakumo’s toned abdomen as he smiles down at him. “Sadly, the Santa hat couldn’t stay…” Iruka says, looking at the lone Santa hat that was thrown on the other side of the bed when they exchanged positions. He then shamelessly runs his hand up Sakumo’s exposed shoulder before slowly going down to grope those toned arms. 

"The hat would make you sexier," Iruka puts one hand on Sakumo's bare chest, feeling the soft drumming of his heart under his palm. 

"Though you look sexy all the time."

"Mm, yeah?" Sakumo raises a brow as he reaches a hand out to twirl a loose strand of Iruka's hair in between his fingers. "Come here and kiss me, Iruka…" 

The brunet giggles but leans down anyway. He brushes his lips lightly over Sakumo's, eyes twinkling mischievously as he brings his hand up to cup the older man’s face. 

“What if I don’t wanna, Santa?”

“Hmm…” A shiver runs up Iruka’s spine once he feels a hand over his back. Purring softly, Sakumo’s hand slides down until lean fingers start to play with the hem of his boxers. Without warning, Sakumo slips his hand inside, his big hand cupping Iruka’s ass cheek. 

Iruka moans lowly. 

"Then you really are in Santa's naughty list…" Sakumo smirks, pulling the brunet down for a kiss and Iruka immediately takes over, pinning the silver-haired man down by his hair as their tongues dance with one another- hot and messy. 

“Santa…” Iruka draws back a little, panting and satisfied at the dazed look Sakumo gives him, paired up with those lips all red and glistening. Licking his own lips oh so slowly, Iruka glances down at his lover with half-lidded eyes, “Will you let me ride you north- or yet, south pole?”

"You searched all those lines huh?" Sakumo retorts, biting Iruka's lower lip, "You planned all of these."

"What?" The brunet feigns innocence as he continues humping his lover, also appreciating the older man's hand that keeps groping his ass. 

"I don't know anything."

"Really now?" Iruka suddenly yelps, eyes widening as Sakumo orders him with an authoritative voice that makes Iruka’s knees weak, and dick twitch inside his boxers. 

"Go to the bed and remove your clothes. Santa will take you for a ride later on." 

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_  
_I really do believe in you_  
_Let's see if you believe in me_

"Ahhnn, ngh," Thighs straining and hair sticking all over his face, Iruka moans as he bounces up and down, impaling himself deliciously on Sakumo’s cock. He’s holding onto the older man’s shoulders, nails digging and crumpling the Santa vest. 

Iruka is naked from head to toe, body glistening deliciously with sweat while Sakumo only has his dick out and boots removed. Iruka demanded earlier that he keep the Santa costume, and who is Sakumo to refuse? Iruka’s bare skin in contrast with the red vibrant color of his costume is so nice to look at, especially since Iruka’s fucking himself on Sakumo’s cock. 

"Fuck, Iruka, Iruka, mmm..." Iruka's name escapes Sakumo's lips like a broken mantra. He loves it when Iruka rides him. The pace is messy, and the fuck is so clumsy but that’s the beauty in it. Sakumo gets to see Iruka panting heavily, his hair bobbing with every bounce on his dick- oh gods, Sakumo grunts, wrapping his fingers around the leaking cock of his lover, appreciating the groan he receives.

"Sakumo- hnngg, ah, ah-" Iruka shudders under Sakumo’s hold, throwing his head back as he shamelessly moans out loud. Sakumo then takes this opportunity to latch his mouth on the exposed neck, immediately sucking on that one spot Sakumo knows Iruka likes so much. 

"Ah, oh gods," Iruka's hands move up to grip Sakumo by the hair, his movements faltering a little as Sakumo sucks and bites his neck. Iruka’s thighs are starting to strain, but fuck, Iruka can’t stop. Everything feels too good to stop. 

"Sakumo, ahhh, yes- Oooh," 

Sakumo grins, Iruka is such a noisy mess whenever he's riding him. 

Feeling happy with the mark he left on Iruka’s skin, Sakumo pulls back slightly to admire the blossoming bruise, glad to see that it’s bigger than what he intended. Dropping a small kiss on it, Sakumo kisses his way down Iruka’s collarbone while his hips start to grind up against his boyfriend, loving the choked out moan he got in return. 

Sakumo’s mouth goes lower and lower, dragging his tongue along Iruka’s tan skin, only to stop as he latches around a pink nipple, sucking on it roughly before biting on the nub gently. 

By now, tremors of pleasure run all over Iruka as he holds onto Sakumo’s hair, uncaring if he's pulling too hard for he knows Sakumo likes it like that. He mentioned it once to Iruka, when the brunet was fucking his mouth like crazy in the living room. Sakumo likes it when Iruka pulls on his hair, gripping it tight up the roots as he chokes on his dick. Gods- some might think Sakumo is reserved and vanilla, but that man can keep up with all the kinky shit Iruka has. 

Sakumo even initiated taking Iruka at his office- on his desk and chair specifically. 

"Sakumo, please…" Iruka tries to move again, wanting that dick to start sliding in and out of him again but it seems like the older man is still enjoying ravishing his nipple. Not that Iruka is complaining, in fact, the way Sakumo rolls his tongue around it- biting and licking and sucking- sends Iruka to cloud nine. It feels so fucking good, but Iruka wants that dick ramming in him, not- Iruka yelps in surprise, suddenly finding himself with his back on the bed, Sakumo on top of him and still inside. 

The silver-haired man smirks down at him and bends Iruka’s body until the smaller man has his hips, his knees almost reaching his shoulders. 

"Hold onto dear Santa, babe." Oh how much Iruka wants to wipe that teasing grin off of Sakumo's handsome face, but he can't for the moaning mess he’s reduced to as Sakumo starts railing into him rapidly, deeper than before.  
“Ah, fuck! Yes, nghh.” Sakumo slides both of his hands over Iruka's bended legs until he's holding on to the back of his knees, fucking him long and deep. In and out, in and out - the sound of their skin clapping paired with the slight creaking of the bed is so filthy and sinful. 

Iruka is a crying mess at this point. He has his arms loosely wrapped around Sakumo's neck, eyes shut tight with tears sliding down flushed cheeks as his body jerks back and forth, completely losing himself under Sakumo’s ministrations. 

Everything is just so overpowering, so good and- Iruka shudders, gasping for air as Sakumo’s fat cock head hits his prostate, causing him to clench around Sakumo’s dick.

“Iruka-” Sakumo’s movement falters a little, eyes closing shut as he lets go of Iruka’s legs to plant his hands on either side of the brunet’s face. “You feel so good, Iruka-kun.”

“Hng, Sakumo…” 

Fuck, Iruka thinks. He fucking likes it when Sakumo calls him like that. 

The older man leans down to drop a chaste kiss on Iruka’s lips, grey eyes looking over the tear-stained face of Iruka- still looking so damn beautiful. “I love you,” Sakumo whispers, still slamming down on Iruka as he stares directly into those pretty brown orbs of his lover. "I love you. So. Fucking. Much." 

Iruka's back arches as his legs tremble around Sakumo's waist. The sudden confession made Iruka's heart skip a beat. No matter how many times he heard Sakumo say that, it still takes his breath away. Still making him speechless because goddamn, this man is so sexy and sweet at the same time.

Overwhelmed, Iruka pulls Sakumo closer to him, crashing their lips together in a kiss so passionate and messy- saliva and tongue dancing and mixing.

"I love you, too-" Iruka's shaky breath ghosts over Sakumo's face as the brunet pulls back, "So much- god, I'm near, please. Sakumo. Sakumo." Without a word, Sakumo slips one hand down in between Iruka's legs and pumps the brunet in sync with his thrusts. 

Iruka’s whole body quivers, clenching oh so deliciously around Sakumo as those lean fingers tease his leaking tip. He's near, Iruka can feel it. Can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen as Sakumo continues to stimulate him in both ways. 

It’s too much, and Iruka breaks into a scream as white strings of cum spurts out of his dick- plenty and heavy, staining his abdomen and Sakumo’s hand, some even landing on the red vest. 

Sakumo keeps thrusting, picking up his pace as Iruka lays limp on the bed, taking every hard pound- brushing and striking his sweet spot again and again. It isn't long until Sakumo finally releases his jizz inside of Iruka. 

Heavy pants follow soon and Sakumo doesn't even dare to move away, thrusting his hips lazily, ignoring the weak whimper coming out from Iruka’s lips. 

Finally down from the high and realizing Iruka has enough teasing, Sakumo pulls out and begins peppering kisses all over Iruka’s face, earning him some soft giggles from the man below. Drawing back a little, Sakumo stares down at the brunet whose eyes are half-lidded, hair splayed all around him like some sort of crown, making Iruka look more ethereal than before. 

Iruka looks so beautiful and so thoroughly fucked- just how Sakumo likes it. 

"Hey…" Sakumo calls out softly as he brushes away some stubborn strands of hair covering Iruka's eyes. "You okay, Iruka?" He bends down and captures Iruka's lip in a sweet kiss, this time, slow and passionate with no tongue involved. 

"Hmm, yes…" Iruka purrs in between kisses, eyes still closed. After a few more moments of sweet whispers and little kisses, Sakumo finally gets up and gently carries Iruka up, laying him back down on the bed properly. Once done, Sakumo tucks himself back inside his pants, blushing a little once he notices the stains they left on his costume. 

“Aw, no more Santa.” Iruka teases, grinning tiredly.

Sakumo rolls his eyes playfully as he walks towards the bathroom to clean himself up. After Sakumo finished wiping the both of them clean, he finally joins Iruka on the bed. 

He lets out a sigh of relief, loving the feeling of soft pillows under their head along with the thick blanket over their naked bodies. 

"Santa Sakumo, it was so nice riding on your lap.”

"Ah, Iruka. You're adorable, have I said that already?" Sakumo snuggles further into Iruka, and the brunet can only sigh as he buries his face on the crook of Sakumo’s neck.

"Hmm, you always do." 

They bask in silence for a while, just listening to their soft breaths and steady heartbeats- Sakumo dropping a few kisses here and there on Iruka's hair, and the brunet doing the same on Sakumo’s neck and collarbone.

"Iruka…" Sakumo calls out softly, "Be honest, is this the Santa outfit you bought for me?" 

Iruka chuckles, detaching himself from the older man’s embrace as he carefully sits up, ignoring the dull pain on his lower back as Sakumo follows his movement. 

Iruka grins, turning to face his lover before poking him on the chest gently. " And if I say yes, will you wear it?" 

"Hmm, I will…" Sakumo scoots closer to the brunet, wrapping both of his arms around the slim waist. "But are you sure you want them to see me wearing that?" 

The way Iruka stiffens sends a victory smirk on Sakumo's face. In their relationship, no one would've guessed that the most jealous and possessive one is Iruka. And oh boy, Iruka is super sexy when jealous. 

"Okay, okay. I did buy you another one that's more decent. But let's be clear, you're only allowed to wear that costume in front of me, and only me- hmmph," And Sakumo shuts him up with a kiss. 

~*~

Tonight is one of those nights where Sakumo just wants to relax and fall asleep under his blanket, all snuggled up against his lover who is taking too long in the bathroom. 

Christmas Eve just ended an hour ago, and since their stomachs are still full from the food and drinks they consumed, they've decided that a mini-movie date will be a good idea to pass the time. However, Iruka has been in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes now, completely missing half of the movie playing. 

"Iruka?" Sakumo calls out from the bed, frowning as he gets no answer from the brunet. Grabbing for the remote, Sakumo is about to press the pause button but stops as soon as he hears the bathroom door opening. 

Relief washes over Sakumo as he waits for Iruka to step out. He smiles, "Hey, Iruka, what were you doi…." Sakumo gapes dumbly, gray orbs roaming around his lover's body as he feels all the blood in his body go down south. 

"Iruka…" Sakumo gulps. 

"Ho, ho, ho," Iruka grins widely, hands on his hips with his eyes glued on Sakumo. He then runs his hands over the big ribbon resting on top of his chest, laughing as Sakumo's eyes follow his every move.

You see, Iruka didn't just buy a costume for Sakumo. He also sneaked in one for himself, an outfit he knows the older man would love. And Iruka is proud to say that the costume he had chosen is a success. 

"I- where…" Sakumo asks, shamelessly looking back and forth between Iruka's face and his outfit. His Iruka, the love of his life, is wearing something so sinister and so arousing- a simple yet sexy ribbon costume that hides and shows just about everything. Sakumo honestly can't believe this kind of costume exists but damn, the color red looks so enticing on Iruka. 

"Oh, you don't need to know. But what I do know is that… " Iruka chuckles and slowly turns around, showing off his ass to Sakumo. "This is the only package you'll want for Christmas." 

Iruka gives his ass a light slap, laughing out loud as Sakumo's eyes darkened with lust. 

Sending a wink to the stunned man on the bed, Iruka slowly walks over to Sakumo and straddles him, not caring one bit if the cloth hiding his semi-hard dick slips a little. He settles himself on top of Sakumo’s awakening dick, laughing a little as he wraps his arms around the silver-haired man’s neck. 

"Merry Christmas. Well, are you gonna open your gift or do you want to stare for a while?” 

And as the clock ticks by with Iruka's moan filling the room, and with Sakumo's face buried in between his cheeks- the brunet concludes that they need to have more costumes soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*  
>  _they're sinful._
> 
> please leave me some love and thoughts? 
> 
> their outfits:  
> [iruka](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H24ea98dcd43246199ff2db58863fe20fx/christmas-Santa-Sexy-Lingerie-Romper-red-costume-fashion-bow-costume-spice-women-Xmas-Porn-cosplay-costumes.jpg)  
> [sakumo](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/67221/1-1/mens-sexy-santa-claus-costume.jpg)


End file.
